1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information display system by which a picture display surface is formed by arranging point sources of light in lattice shade (matrix arrangement). More particularly, this invention relates to a luminous body unit composed by arranging luminous simples, each having a plurality of luminous elements (LED, for example), in lattice shape (metric arrangement).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the luminous body unit of this kind, it is usual that in order to arrange many luminous bulb units in lattice shape luminous simples are connected electrically to a terminal of an attaching base plate through the medium of a plurality of legs or lead wires and are fixed to the attaching base plate through the medium of proper fixing construction, such as checking projections, fixing members, etc. Since the wiring part and the attaching part are of different construction and also in order to make sure of sealability to water, it takes much time and costs higher to attach the luminous bulb units. For example, in the case of lead wire, manufacturing of a large size indicator having scores of thousands of luminous simples will require astronomical wiring work. Moreover, such large size indicator is usually set up outdoors and therefore waterproofing is required, for which sealing by some method is required.